<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Shades of The Same Name by Classical_Trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614171">Two Shades of The Same Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classical_Trash/pseuds/Classical_Trash'>Classical_Trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Color Spectrum [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ANBU Tobirama, Angst would physically and mentally hurt me, Because they both really need at least one friend, Developing friends!, Gen, I can’t write angst, I mean Tobirama has friends but like not in here, Izuna lives, mentioning of other characters - Freeform, yeah it’s that kind of au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classical_Trash/pseuds/Classical_Trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While testing out some things, Tobirama finds himself staring at red.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama &amp; Senju Tobirama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Color Spectrum [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Shades of The Same Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A red eye is gleaming in the shadows of the leaves growing from the tall and plentiful trees. The muted orange on the large creature looks out of place, yet content in the depths of the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red meets red, two different shades but can be categorized under the same name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama can’t think of the words right now to describe how different his shade of red was different from the fox’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t dare look away. He cannot lose an hour, minute, or second he has with this creature who he had felt miles and miles out from the forest itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chakra rolling out of the fox was almost unbearable. Tobirama wanted to buckle his knees at the sheer velocity of it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The chakra is warm, comfortable, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he notes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but there’s something foul. Something lurking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiosity runs deep in his veins. He’s never reckless, he knows his limits, and when he should stop pursuing an experiment, a hypothesis-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But red stares deep into red and he doesn’t want to leave yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tail flickers, drawing Tobirama’s attention to the rest of the eight that were lying near the hind legs of the massive Fox.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks of the tales he hears the parents of the village tell their children. Of the numerous retellings in the Tower Library about creatures like this Fox, creatures called the Bijū. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks of Gods and deities. Thinks of how Chakra is an essential part of this world, how every living thing oozes with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks of how the chakra flowing in the trees feels calm, cold, </span>
  <em>
    <span>distant, </span>
  </em>
  <span>compared to the fox’s own that has created an air that surrounds and clouds the fox itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels that if he tried to sense further into the thrashing waves of warm chakra he would drown in the feelings, lost in the sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he stares. Red staring back at red, trying to focus on one </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>as to tether his mind to his own self. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chakra still pushes at him, trying to make him fall like the great winds or the roaring waters, but the fox lazes, the open eye still focusing on him with no real intent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobirama wonders how everyone will react when he tells them about the fox. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Izuna would scoff and laugh. “Only you could find something as weird as that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tōka wouldn’t necessarily care. She doesn’t bother with things from fairy tales, even if they are real.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Madara would be curious, continuously asking questions at a rapid pace but also reprimanding him for being so careless(as if Tobirama was careless in anything).</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hashirama would worry. Never the person to enjoy Tobirama’s dangerous discoveries, only wanting to know if he’s okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mito would share the same curiosity as Hashirama but to a milder extent. She would ask something along the lines of:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did the chakra feel like?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels like the rage of a dozen generations. It feels like it could make something burst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It pursues, it pressures, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>burdens. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It reminds Tobirama of how minuscule he is to the infinite that is life, that is chakra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red and red meet, and he wonders what the Bijū has seen in its centuries. He stares deep into that different shade, Fox eye concentrating more and more on Tobirama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chakra still rages, but Tobirama still stands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red meets red. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The fox huffs, making the Shinobi want to flinch in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slow spiraling. The fox chakra tangles with Tobirama’s as it calms and Tobirama seeks out the humming warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels like an onsen. Hot, yet calming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Tobirama starts, and he watches the orange ears of the fox twitch at his voice. “My name is Senju Tobirama.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fox moves its head, making two red eyes stare back.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have nothing to offer you, unfortunately,” The albino says, putting a gloved hand on the tight shirt material of his ANBU uniform. “I was on my way back home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fox once again huffs. “Nothing you can bring me would be satisfactory. You would be wasting time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you can think of anything though, I can try.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fox hums and Tobirama steps closer to the fox, trying to figure out the boundaries that he shouldn’t dare step over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a name you prefer?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two tails flicker, and the fox moves his body ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobirama nods and respects the silence. He sits down on the forest floor, his body tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chakra surrounding him is warm, almost overwhelming where he feels close to the point of suffocation, but he can’t find himself wanting to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, it’s been a long day,” Tobirama bows his head. The fox closes his eyes, laying its head on its paws(hands?).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even for a human, your chakra feels low.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobirama makes a noise, putting his hands on his temple and closes his eyes. He’s made himself even more sensitive to chakra, but he needs to rest his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been testing out somethings,” Tobirama sighs, feeling a heaviness in his head. “My family tries to stop me because I’m doing something they think is dangerous.” The Fox laughs, rustling the leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would rather die in the woods than be around your family?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t die here,” Tobirama scoffs, the fox grins, red eyes staring down at the human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Your hubris is showing,” the fox warns. “You’re growing tired, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tobirama.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Your chakra is low.” The voice is taunting as the fox bares his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s to say that </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> won’t decide to eat you up, hm? It wouldn’t be a hard thing to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Tobirama grins this time. Red looking back at red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t kill me today.” He states, “You can try if you want.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that offer from you,” the fox says, moving his head close to Tobirama, his black snout barely a foot away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobirama smiles, red meeting red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a growl echoing through the forest and the fox opens his wide jaw, sharp teeth greeting Tobirama’s eyes and the fox </span>
  <em>
    <span>bites.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sharp snap of the mouth, and he raises his head and huffs, an amused(albeit slightly annoyed) smile on the fox’s face as he hears a </span>
  <em>
    <span>poof </span>
  </em>
  <span>from where the human should have been. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama’s head feels rushed by memories, and he has to hold onto his desk to not fall down to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts a hand on the blue Haori he had put on a few moments ago and smiles, utterly baffled at what he had technically witnessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’ll find time to go see the fox again, but for now, he needs a brush and an empty scroll. There’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he’s discovered, so much that he wants to know.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(And if the first question he writes down is </span>
  <em>
    <span>What do Bijū like? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Well, the fox wouldn’t find out.)</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyy, this is my first Naruto fic and it’s with these two assholes. I’d say this is a pretty good start.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>